Taking The Cake
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Blondie Lockes is given a major assignment for her Cooking Class-ic, baking the one thing she's truly obsessed with - cupcakes! Unfortunately for her, she has the rowdy Sparrow Hood as her partner, which doesn't seem 'just right' for her. With Sparrow by her side, who knows how this soon-to-be disaster will turn out for Blondie? Splondie one-shot. FANON.


**"Taking The Cake"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Since I'm such in a writing mood, how about I treat everyone to another fic featuring my favorite fanon couple of Ever After High, Sparrow Hood and Blondie Lockes! Enjoy, everyone!  
**

* * *

It looked pretty normal around Ever After High. Of course, school was already over, which forced some of the students to turn in early.

Most of the students of course, had better things to do. Hunter Huntsman was busy hanging out with Dexter and Hopper, Cerise Hood was busy racing with her pet wolf Carmine down at the woods, Kitty Cheshire was at the Wonderlandian Haberdashery and Tea shop sharing a tea with Maddie, and Apple White went out to eat alongside her destined prince Daring Charming for a date. So far, they all had it easy.

All except for Blondie Lockes of course. She was granted permission to use the school's castleteria kitchen for Cooking Class-ic. So far, her school assignment was very simple:

They had to bake 12 delicious cupcakes.

Blondie was always obsessed with cupcakes all of a sudden. Next to bears, cupcakes had always been like a drug for her. No matter where she saw one, she would always manage to get her hands on a cupcake. Regardless if they were plain or chocolate, she couldn't get enough of them. Now she was excited to make some of her own. With a bowl, egg beater, and the ingredients that Blondie needed, how hard could it be?

Well, for worse, Blondie had to team up with Sparrow Hood. Which meant that it was gonna be way too hard to get things done with him. Sparrow didn't know why he had to take this class. He sucked at cooking. He would rather rock out with the guys in his band instead of handling some silly project with the host of her own Mirrorcast show. But this was for a grade, and it was gonna count for both Sparrow and Blondie.

The two managed to head over to the kitchen for their assignment. Blondie looked determined, while Sparrow looked, well... himself.

"Okay, Sparrow." Blondie replied, "Let's go over the list one more time."

"OH, SPARROW DOESN'T CARE BECAUSE HE ROOOOOCKS... THE... HOOOOOOOOOOUSE!" Sparrow shouted with his guitar while hurting Blondie's ears!

"Owwww, do you have to be so loud?" Blondie said, holding her eardrums. "You're supposed to be working with me, not goofing off like a cartoon! That just ain't right!"

"I don't even get why we have to work on making crappy cupcakes." Sparrow sighed. "I didn't even want to be in that stupid class! It's all girly!"

"What's so girly about Cooking Class-ic?" Blondie said, putting on an apron. "You're in Good Kingdom Management with me, and it's not girly."

"That's because I wanted to leave that class!" Sparrow exclaimed. "Who needs a crappy kingdom where you can just goof off in the woods? I do that all the time."

"I did forget to tell you that if you don't pass this class, you're held back for another year." Blondie smirked.

Realizing this painful thought, Sparrow managed to act fast.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Sparrow replied. "Let's get workin', babe!"

"That's better." Blondie said, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. "Okay, I'm gonna need cocoa powder..."

"Cocoa powder, comin' up!" The guitarist replied.

From there, he approached the cabinet and used his arrow-shaped head-stock to poke through the cocoa powder. He then carried the whole thing with his guitar and poured it onto the mixing bowl.

"You know, you could've used your hands instead." Blondie reminded him.

"Eh, I rather use my guitar than my playin' hands." Sparrow smirked.

"Okay, now we need flour." Blondie said, going through the list.

"Flour, comin' up!" Sparrow exclaimed.

Just like what he did with the cocoa powder, Sparrow poked through the bag of flour and poured it across the bowl, not using his hands again.

"Do you have to keep doing that with the guitar?" Blondie sighed. "That's just not right."

"Oh, you want to do it the wimpy way I bet, huh?" Sparrow smirked.

"All right, then." Blondie nodded. "Grab the baking powder. And don't use your hands this time."

Hearing this, Sparrow stared to complain as he put his guitar away.

"Uhhh, it was much fun to do it with the guitar..." Sparrow groaned as he got the baking powder from the cabinet.

With such strength, Sparrow managed to pour some onto the bowl.

"There's your baking powder." He replied.

"Okay, then." Blondie replied. "You handle the cream, butter and sugar. I'll handle the salt."

"Got it." Sparrow sighed again.

One at a time, the guitarist managed to grab all three inside the refrigerator and stack them next to the bowl.

"Okay, I've got your crap." Sparrow replied. "Can I go get my guitar now?"

"Oh, hush up, grumpy-pants." Blondie said, shooting him a scowl. "Did you get the coconut shavings I wanted?"

"Why are you wanting them in the first place?" Sparrow sighed again.

"I always make my cupcakes with coconut shavings." Blondie confessed. "It wouldn't be just right without them."

"Uggggh, fine..." The guitarist groaned. "It wouldn't help if you gotten them instead, since you like them so much."

"Can't hear ya, I'm stirring!" Blondie smirked, mixing up all the contents in the bowl.

Pacing out of breath, Sparrow managed to climb up a mini ladder to where the huge spice cabinet was. It was nearly five feet tall to be exact. Looking up, he saw an entire row of spices. He couldn't exactly tell which one was the coconut shavings. There were so many spices left to right, he couldn't tell which one was the coconut shavings.

"Blondie, I can't find them!" Sparrow cried out.

"Have you looked to the far right?" Blondie replied.

"Crap, I guess I probably wasn't looking..." Sparrow muttered as he scooted to the left.

Hanging on to the ladder hedges as tight as he can, Sparrow managed to fight through the paprika and cilantro to get to the coconut shavings. Reaching as far as he can, he got the huge container full of shavings and went back down. However, what he didn't know was that one of his shoelaces was untied.

"Did you get it?" Blondie replied while she was still stirring.

"Got it." Sparrow nodded, "I hope you're Ha-"

However, he was cut off when he tripped over his shoelaces!

That stumble forced Sparrow to drop the huge can of coconut shavings, and hurled it towards Blondie, getting every ounce of shavings toward her precious golden curls. She was shocked when every part of coconut shavings fell from her hair. It nearly looked like horrible dandruff!

"AGH! Sparrow, what the heck?!" Blondie reacted heavily. "You got it all over my hair!"

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, Blondie!" He exclaimed. "I didn't mean to get it over her hair! It's was only an accident, I swear!"

"Oh, don't worry, it wasn't an accident." Blondie replied calmly.

But then, Blondie grabbed the stick of butter and smashed it on top of Sparrow's forehead, as a sign of payback for her.

"Now that looks like an accident." Blondie smirked.

Irritated that Blondie would do that, Sparrow managed to grab the sack of flour he poked through with his guitar, and poured all across Blondie's entire locks. Blondie looked a bit horrified that the guitarist would do that.

"Now we're even, babe." Sparrow smirked back. "Just doesn't look right to you, huh?"

"Oh, you're good..." Blondie muttered.

With a smirk, Blondie took a gallon of cream and poured it inside Sparrow's pants as an insult to injury.

The guitarist sent a shudder inside, knowing how cold the cream got around his insides. It was so cold, the whole gallon of cream could have been stored in the freezer.

"Oh, look at that Sparrow." Blondie smirked with a smile. "You've wet your pants. Better go change while you can!"

This was now growing personal between them.

Not giving up the fight, Sparrow managed to grab a gallon of sugar and poured it around Blondie's hair again. Sure it felt a bit mean to Sparrow, but then again, Blondie poured cream in his pants in the first place.

"How it's feel to be stuck in a very _sticky_ situation?" Sparrow smiled at her face.

Blondie was now growing defenseless. There was absolutely nothing around her that can stick straight to Sparrow's entire body.

However, she noticed the chocolatey contents on the bowl. As a last resort tactic, Blondie took Sparrow's hat off, dumped the contents in the hat, and placed it back on top of his head. Sparrow cringed when the chocolate morsels came running down his entire face. Worse than that, it was messing up his auburn-colored hair. Looks like Blondie wasn't the only one about to wash her hair for sure.

"Well, what do you know?" Blondie smirked again. "You look just right for a cupcake!"

"You think you're such a goody-goody-two-shoes, huh?" Sparrow said right to her face.

"You don't know what I'm capable of, Sparrow." She whispered.

"Same here, too." He whispered back.

"I bet you won't try to spill that stuff on me."

"I like to see you try it..."

The tension between Blondie and Sparrow was so strong, they engaged in a very close staredown. Both the daughter of Goldilocks and the son of Robin Hood were waiting for the next move to happen. They could feel it. They knew who would strike next. The staredown drew closer and closer and closer until...

...

...

...Blondie had kissed Sparrow how of nowhere.

That kiss was so unexpected, that Sparrow's eyes popped open like a popcorn bag with buttery contents on it. Sparrow had no reason why Blondie started this kiss in the first place, but apparently, it must've been that cupcake smell from Sparrow's hat that sent her to the edge. Shocked by the kiss itself, Sparrow decided to give in by wrapping his arms around Blondie's lower waist and cocking his head to the side deepening the kiss. The kiss sent both of their momentum down to the floor.

Blondie could feel her whole entire body pinned by the loud, yet handsome guitarist. Yet with his lips and tongue deep inside her mouth and his arms wrapped around her like a Christmas present, it had been the best kiss both of them had ever got from this usual experience.

Letting go of the kiss, Sparrow shot her quite a passionate smirk.

"You know, I'm really starting to enjoy this class." Sparrow smirked.

"See, I told you it wasn't so girly after all." Blondie chuckled.

"As long as I'm baking with you, it won't be." He winked.

Blondie couldn't help but blush from that comment. Sparrow actually seemed to like working with her despite his doubts. In the middle of the embrace, Sparrow looked to the left and realized there were still coconut shavings left in the container. It wasn't much, but they had to take what they can take.

"So, wanna get back on those cupcakes?" Sparrow replied.

With another smirk and a kiss on the lips, Blondie spoke with a smile.

"Sounds good to me... cupcake."

* * *

 **Well, I have to say this was a fun fic to write. I can't help but write cute Splondie fics like this, and this one I really loved! Even if Sparrow was in-character in OOC, I really don't care because he's that fun to write. Oh, and Blondie too.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated, fellow fairy tales! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
